Witness
"Witness" is the seventh episode in season 1, and the seventh produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on November 3, 2011. Synopsis The Machine identifies a school teacher who witnessed a mob hit as their next POI and Reese and Finch rush to save his life. Origin of the Title *The title refers to Charlie Burton's role as a witness of a crime, but can also refer to how he is a witness of his mother's murder. Main Plot Points * Person of Interest: Charlie Burton, a teacher who witnesses a gang-related murder. * Carter and Fusco investigate the murder of a Mafia don. The witness to the murder is the POI. * Reese rescues Burton but they are trapped in a Bulgarian drug dealer housing project while the Russian mob attempt to kill them both. * Anthony, Scarface, disguised as a cop intervenes. Finch "makes him" and enlists Fusco's help. They meet for the first time. * Carl Elias's identity is revealed * Scarface, Bill Szymanski and the Yogorov Family were introduced Episode Notes * After several weeks of embedded details, this episode introduces nascent mob boss Carl Elias. It is also the first episode that explores the idea that Reese is not infallible, but can be fooled by someone equally clever and seemingly benign. * The episode is set in Brighton Beach, a neighborhood in southern Brooklyn with a large, multi-generational Jewish population which began immigrating during the Depression and in the years surrounding World War II. Newer residents are primarily Jewish immigrants from the former Soviet Union. It is also the center of the Russian mafia in New York. Vocabulary and Acronyms * Veni, vidi, vici (Latin): I came, I saw, I conquered. Elias's final quote in the episode. * Vory (Russian): Thieves. When Peter Yogorov tries to enter Will's apartment, Will tells him "that vory are supposed to show respect to one another." In the Russian Mafia to become a "Vor" (plural: Vory) (a thief) is an honorary title meaning to become a made man. The honor of becoming a Vor is only given when the recruit shows considerable leadership skills, personal ability, intellect and charisma.Russian mafia Invocation of the term "Vory" was another way of saying, "Honor among thieves." Bloopers and Continuity Errors *When Finch calls up the schematics for Scarface's SUV, they mistakenly show the plans for a vehicle equipped with a convertible top. Production Notes Music *"Sinnerman" by Nina Simone (End of the episode) Featured Locations *The BRS (Bay Ridge Savings) bank where Finch hacks into the ATM is really a Jewish Community Centre (Shorefront YM-YWHA of Brighton - Manhattan Beach, Inc) located at 3300 Coney Island Avenue, adjacent to Brighton Beach BRS-1.jpg|"BRS BanK" BRS-3.jpg|"BRS" Field of View BRS-2.jpg|711 Brightwater Court Shore-front.jpg|Jewish Community Center BRS-4.jpg|NYPD on-scene as Finch leaves BRS-5.jpg|Police Presence west of "BRS" bank BRS-6.jpg|Brighton 7th Street / Brightwater Court Shore-front-map.jpg|Jewish Community Center & environs map BB-filmng-area.jpg|Brighton Beach filming area Trivia * Will is reading '' The Count of Monte Cristo'' by Alexandre Dumas, the tale of a man who disappears, is believed dead, and reappears with a new identity. Jim Caviezel (Reese) starred in a 2002 production of this story. Quotes *"The Machine found a man who was targeted for death. We just didn't know that he was also a killer." (Finch) *"How many numbers will come up because we saved one man's life?" (Reese) Clips File:Person of Interest - Person of Interest - Preview Witness|Witness File:Person of Interest 1x07 - Witness Promo (720p).avi|Witness Promo References es:Witness it:Il testimone 107 107 Category:Season 1 Episodes